Advertising generally involves calling the attention of members of the public to products and services being offered for sale. Advertising has become a highly competitive endeavor with numerous advertisers typically competing for market share in many market segments. Consequently, new or distinctive techniques for providing advertisements to members of the public can provide a competitive advantage to an advertiser.
Additionally, coupons have been in use for many years as a form of advertisement that offers an incentive to get a potential customer to try a product or service, such as by offering the product or service at a discounted price. Further, in some cases, coupons or other advertisements can be provided to a consumer's mobile device, such as through email or by downloading from a website. Examples of such mobile devices may include smart phones, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, electronic book readers, laptops, tablet computers, netbooks and so forth. For instance, consumers may use mobile devices for shopping online and may also utilize a coupon while shopping online. Further, consumers may utilize a coupon on a mobile device when making a purchase in-person, such as by using the mobile device to display an image of the coupon to a cashier.